The present invention relates to window assemblies and apparatus for protecting the glazing of motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a window assembly for use in mass transit vehicles which allows the quick and easy removal and replacement of transparent sacrificial protective panels which protect the glazing of a window from vandalism and wear.
A sacrificial protective panel is typically a relatively inexpensive transparent sheet of material, such as plastic, protecting a more expensive windowpane or glazing behind it. Generally of the same shape and size as the glazing they protect, sacrificial protective panels are typically positioned against the glazing, with the protective panel desirably absorbing any impact and/or damage directed towards the glazing. Desirably, any damage to the window assembly will be limited to the protective panel, which can be replaced at low cost, thereby significantly increasing the useful life of the window assembly. In addition, various types of solvents which cannot be used on the glass windowpane can often be used on the glazing panels to remove graffiti. Window assemblies employing sacrificial protective panels are commonly used in mass-transit vehicles, particularly buses and trains, where vandalism and wear to the glazing are problems. Use of sacrificial protective panels saves the cost and difficulty incurred with removing and replacing the complete window assembly.
Various types of sacrificial protective panels and mounting arrangements for windows of mass transit vehicles are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,207 and 5,735,089, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe and illustrate window protectors for use in mass transit vehicles. While these arrangements allow the use of sacrificing protective panels, the installation and replacement process of glazing panels in these arrangements is typically a time-intensive process which requires a number of specialized tools to complete. On the other hand, window assemblies incorporating easily-removable sacrificial panels typically also permit vandals to remove these same protective panels, significantly increasing the likelihood of damage to the glazing. In addition, where a protective panel is held in the window assembly by one or more exposed flexible mountings and/or gaskets, such mountings and/or gaskets can easily be damaged by vandals, necessitating expensive and time-consuming replacement of the mountings and/or gaskets as well as the remaining components of the window assembly.
Hence, there is continuing need for improved assemblies for protecting window glazing in mass transit vehicles from damage. While some of the existing assemblies do provide protection, some of the existing assemblies are often more difficult to manipulate such that replacement of the sacrificial protective sheets, or even the glazing itself, is complicated. Generally, it is preferable to be able to quickly replace all of the necessary protective sheets and glazing with a minimum of time and effort in order to keep maintenance costs at a minimum.
Further, existing window protection assemblies typically only protect the inner surface of the glazing. It will be appreciated, however, that both the inner surfaces and the outer surfaces of the glazing can be damaged thereby affecting the appearance of the window.
A need in the art exists, therefore, for a sacrificial protective panel and mounting arrangement in which the glazing panels can be quickly and conveniently replaced with a minimum of specialized tools, but in which the protective panel cannot easily be removed and/or the mounting assembly cannot easily be damaged by non-maintenance personnel. Moreover, this mounting assembly should also be suited for protecting both sides of the glazing of a window and still permit easy replacement and repair.
The aforementioned needs are satisfied by the window assembly of the present invention which, in one aspect, is comprised of a window assembly for a mass transportation vehicle that is comprised of a piece of glazing having a first and a second side and first protective panel extending over and protecting the first side of the piece of glazing. The assembly also comprises a frame adapted to be mounted in the side wall of a mass transportation vehicle, wherein the frame defines an opening and is adapted to receive the piece of glazing so that the piece of glazing can be retained in the opening with the first protective panel positioned adjacent a first side of the piece of glazing. The frame in this aspect further defines a retaining surface located adjacent the first protective panel when the piece of glazing and the first protective panel is positioned within the opening. The assembly also includes a retainer that is positioned on the retaining surface such that the retainer retains the piece of glazing within the opening and wherein the retainer is adapted so that when the retainer is positioned on the retaining surface and the first protective panel and the piece of glazing are positioned within the opening, the first protective panel prevents removal of the retainer from the retaining surface.
Hence, in this aspect, unauthorized removal of the retainer is complicated as a result of the first protective sheet inhibiting such removal. However, in one embodiment, the protective panel can be moved in a direction parallel to the plane of the piece of glazing, preferably through the use of a specialized tool, such that the retainer can be removed from the frame thereby permitting removal of the piece of glazing from the opening.
In another aspect of the present invention, a window assembly for a mass transit vehicle is provided wherein the assembly is adapted to allow for protecting both sides of a piece of glazing. In this aspect, the window assembly includes a piece of glazing having a first and a second side and a first protecting panel and a second protective panel which respectively extend over and protect the first and second sides of the piece of glazing. The window assembly in this aspect includes a frame that defines an opening wherein the frame is adapted to be mounted in a wall of a mass transit vehicle and the frame is also adapted to receive the piece of glazing and the first and second protective panels so that the piece of glazing and the first and second protective panels can be retained in the opening. The assembly in this aspect also includes a retainer coupled to the frame wherein the retainer retains the glazing and the protective sheets in the opening of the frame so that the glazing is protected on both sides in the window.
Hence, in this aspect, both sides of a piece of glazing can be protected with protective sheets that are easily removed and replaced. In one embodiment, once the inner protective sheet and the retainer is removed, the glazing and the outer protective sheet can be lifted out of the opening in the frame into the interior of the mass transit vehicle. This allows for replacement protective panels to be installed into the frame.
From the foregoing it will be appreciated that the present invention allows for simplified installation and removal of protective panels positioned about the glazing of a window in a mass transit vehicle. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.